


Trust | Din Djarin x Reader

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: (Y/n) lets the Mandalorian's name slip from her mouth while out in public.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Trust | Din Djarin x Reader

(Y/n) sat, curled up in her seat on the Razorcrest, arms folded across her chest, squeezed tight around her body. She trembled, desperately trying to hold back a flood of oncoming tears. Fear, panic, and remorse caused her body to shake so violently, she could feel her bones threatening to fall apart from one another. Her stomach ached. She wanted to vomit, cry, and scream at herself.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" She thought to herself. She let it slip. She actually let his name leave her lips in the presence of an entire cantina full of patrons who would do anything to get their hands, or in this case, ears, on such information. She didn't mean it at all, but when, from across the room, she saw some dim looking ne'er do well walking up behind him, blade in hand, ready to strike, Mando not even noticing him despite being inches apart, she had to scream something. In her panic, hi.s name was the first thing that flew past her gritted teeth  
There was nothing more honorable than gaining someone's trust. Nothing more in the universe. The Mandalorian, who she had been working with for nearly a year had trusted her enough to reveal his name to her. They slept together in the dark, a darkness so black one couldn't see their hand mere centimeters from their eyes. They had made love to one another in the same bed, in the same darkness. One of those nights, as his body hovered over hers, suspended by his forearms, he leaned to her ear, giving her a kiss on the neck before he whispered:  
"Din." His soft breath warmed her skin in the cold air, his body just the same. "I haven't told anyone my name since I was a boy."  
The next morning (y/n) awoke and hazily made her way to the cockpit with a hot cup of caf, still in her pajamas. As she sat and took her first sip, he spoke.  
"I hope you know how much I trust you to share that with you. I...I love you." He said as he flicked a few switches. "Never use it in front of anyone. In front of the child is ok, but as he gets older, if he grows old enough to speak, you have to stop."  
"I understand." She said smiling, sipping her caf as the hot steam warmed her cold nose.  
"Now get dressed. We've got a job to do." He said looking over his shoulder. She couldn't see, but she could tell he was smiling.  
Now, sitting all curled up in the cockpit, she ran over that night again and again in her head.  
"I understand, I understand, I understand." She repeated to herself in her head. She wondered when he'd be back so he could tell her to gather up her things, get out of his sight, and start running because if he caught up to her, he'd kill her. Slow and painful. She wouldn't blame him either. Deep down, she knew she was being dramatic, but the thought still crossed her mind.  
"Go! Wait for me on the ship!" He yelled at her before turning back to the skug, peeling himself up off the ground.  
She remained in her seat until she heard the whish of the door opening and the heavy footsteps of someone boarding. She quietly listened to Din placing the child in his little cubby for bed before shutting the door, and she began trembling again as he climbed up the ladder, and entered the cockpit. He threw a bag of credits on the floor in front of her, the bag hitting the floor with a loud 'ching' making her jump.  
"There's your share of reward." He said angrily. She sniffled, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood on her tongue. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.   
"I'm sorry." She squeaked out, her voice high pitched and shaky.  
"I can't believe I trusted you!" He shouted. She had never heard him so angry before. His voice shook the room and coaxed more tears from her eyes. "When someone shares something like that with you, you keep your fucking mouth shut, no matter the circumstances! I'd rather be injured, lying on the cot in the back!"  
"I know...I'm sorry...I c-can't believe I-I did that." She was crying so hard she could barely spit out the words. "I know there is no way I c-can apologize for what I did...a-and-"  
"When I gave you my name, I trusted you with my life and everything I believe in."  
"I know...I'm so sorry...I know there's nothing I could ever do to make it right and-"  
"You're right. There's not." He said, sitting down with a huff. He flicked a few switches preparing for flight. "Do you know what I had to do in that cantina?" He asked.  
"N-no." She sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve.  
"I couldn't risk my identity getting around to anyone." His voice was calmer, but still riddled with anger. "I had to get rid of them all. All of them, (y/n). I don't like killing. You know I don't like killing! When I was sure everyone was dead, I burned it to the ground, made it look like an accident. That'll keep anyone I don't want trouble with off my back."   
Hearing what had happened, made the tears flow from her eyes again and her lip quivered behind her hand.   
"It's all my fault." She cried, shifting to sit on the edge of her seat with her feet on the floor.  
"No. It's my fault for trusting you." He sighed...sadly. "I don't want to have to do this, but...I'm dropping you at the next planet. I can't have another slip up like that. There were husbands, fathers in that cantina (y/n)."  
"But, y-you promised you'd never leave me. The first night that we-"  
"You trusted me didn't you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Silently, he turned back to face the controls before jumping to hyperspace as (y/n) aat staring at her hands in her lap. She finally collected herself to speak, even though her voice came out in a near whisper.  
"Din-" Before she could form a sentence, the mandalorian had jumped out of his seat and spun around in her direction at the mention of his name. He leaned over her, visor mere inches from her face as he pinned her back into the seat with a heavy hand to her chest.  
"Don't you ever say my name again." He spat, raising the volume of his voiced again. "I don't ever want to hear it leave your mouth again. Understand?"  
She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, sobbing.   
"We'll be landing in about an hour. Get your things." He said, picking up the bag of credits at her feet. "I gave you a little extra to get you on your feet."  
(Y/n) felt the ship come to a halt as it touched down on whatever planet he had chosen to dump her on. The last of her things were stuffed into a backpack she then slung over her shoulder. Her weapons here fastened into their holders and she took one last look at her tiny empty room, making sure she didn't forget anything. She thought about leaving something important behind in the hopes that he'd think about returning it to her so she could see him one last time. She heard footsteps behind her followed by a sigh.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah." She answered, wiping what was hopefully her last tear. She stood at the bottom of the ramp, and turned around to look up at him where he stood, waiting to leave as soon as she stepped away. "I..." She began to speak, but wondered if it was even worth it. "I know it...it won't make a difference, and it doesn't really matter anymore, but...I still love you."  
"I know." He answered. "I still love you too, but you're right. It doesn't make a difference."  
With that, he raised the ramp leading to the door of the ship. As she watched him disappear, she wished she could feel his lips against hers one more time and hear one last unmodulated, "I love you" that wasn't toned with anger, but she couldn't. She lost the most honorable thing in the galaxy.


End file.
